Mérida
Kelly Macdonald (adolescente) Peigi Barker (criança) Julie Fowlis (cantando) Ruth Connell (no Disney INFINITY e em Princesinha Sofia) Luisa Palomanes (adolescente) Fernanda Ribeiro (criança) Samira Fernandes (apenas em Once Upon a Time) |personalidade = Corajosa, Determinada, Amorosa, Gentil, Guerreira e Amigável|aparência = Olhos azuis, cabelos ruivos, pele branca|ocupação = Princesa|família =Rei Fergus (Pai) *Rainha Elinor (Mãe) *Harris, Hubert e Hamish (Irmãos mais novos) |armamento = Arco e flecha|casa = Reino de DunBroch}} Princesa Mérida de DunBroch é a principal protagonista do filme da Disney/Pixar de 2012, Valente. Ela é uma princesa escocesa que gosta de tiro com arco, que, sem querer desencadeia problemas em seu reino, fazendo com que ela tenha que fazer as coisas direito. Ela é dublada por Kelly Macdonald. Em julho de 2013, ela entrou na franquia da Disney Princesa, fazendo dela a décima primeira Princesa. Background Perfil oficial da Disney "Apaixonada e impetuosa, Mérida é uma adolescente teimosa de educação real que está lutando para assumir o controle de seu próprio destino. Ela sente-se mais em casa quando está nos campos, aprimorando suas impressionantes habilidades atléticas como arqueira, com espada e cavalgada, com seu fiel cavalo, Angus. Com um espírito tão vibrante como seu indomável cabelo, Mérida também possui um coração suave, especialmente quando se trata de seus irmãos trigêmeos." Aparência fisíca Mérida é uma garota de 16 anos, branca, de olhos azuis, com sardas no rosto, e longos cabelos ruivos. Diferente de todas as princesas da Disney (incluindo Anna e Elsa), ela não é magra, na verdade, ela pode ser considerada a mais forte de todas as princesas, o que a diferencia do grupo. No filme, ela utiliza dois vestidos diferentes: * Vestido icônico: Seu vestido mais famoso é de cor azul marinho e chega a quase cobrir os seus pés. Ele tem um enchimento bege, que aparece nas mangas e no decote. Ela também utiliza um tipo de porta flechas, que é pendurado em sua cintura. Ela usa sapatos marrons, e ocasionalmente, uma capa preta. *'Vestido de princesa': Quando Mérida vai se apresentar aos candidatos para se casarem com ela, ela utiliza um vestido azul brilhante. Diferente do seu vestido azul marinho, esse cobre os seus pés totalmente, e é composto por vários detalhes dourados nas mangas, gola, cintura e final da saia. Ela utiliza uma toca para cobrir os cabelos, que é fechada com uma tiara. Ela também usa uma capa ocasionalmente com esse vestido. * No seu design para a franquia, foi criado uma mistura dos dois vestidos. Personalidade Mérida é a filha de 16 anos de idade de uma rainha que governa o reino ao lado do marido. As expectativas da Rainha Elinor sobre sua filha é de fazer Merida ficar parecida com ela mesma, causando atrito entre as duas. Apesar do desejo de Elinor para ver Merida como uma boa senhora da realeza, Mérida é uma menina impetuosa que quer assumir o controle de seu próprio destino. Merida aprimorou sua habilidade no tiro com arco, e é um dos arqueiros mais experientes que já se viu. Ela também é hábil em luta de espadas e em corrida com seu cavalo, Angus. Mérida também tem um lado doce, especialmente quanto se trata de seus irmãos trigêmeos. Como filha do rei e da rainha, sua vida é cheia de responsabilidade e expectativas, o que a faz ansiar por preservar sua liberdade e independência. Quanto Mérida ousadamente desafia uma antiga tradição, as consequências de suas ações se tornam desastrosas para o reino. Ela precisa correr contra o tempo para corrigir o resultado de seu comportamento impensado, sua jornada a força a olhar para dentro de si mesma para descobrir o significado de valentia e revelar seu verdadeiro destino. Desenvolvimento Os artistas do estúdio Pixar Animation Studios levaram os fortes passatempos de Mérida em consideração quando criaram o visual da personagem. "Nós sabíamos que Mérida precisava de força na parte superior do corpo para puxar seu arco para trás", diz Steve Pilcher, desenhista de produção. "Nós queríamos sentir sua força. Ela é uma arqueira habilidosa, não é uma menina comum. Ela tem uma grande força e nós queríamos que isso ficasse visível". E assim como a força de Mérida é vista em seu físico, seu espírito vibrante fica evidente em seus cabelos. Do mesmo modo, o guarda-roupa de Mérida demonstra a dissonância entre mãe e filha. Os artistas criaram um visual informal para Mérida que permitisse que ela montasse confortavelmente em seu cavalo e praticasse arco e flecha. Em contraste, seu traje formal precisava ser apertado para ilustrar o confinamento da vida que Elinor espera que ela adote. Tia Kratter, diretora de arte de sombreamento e tonalidade, adotou uma abordagem definitiva para o visual real de Mérida. "Eu fui direto à loja de tecidos e procurei tecidos que Mérida odiaria sendo uma atleta, tecidos que fossem brilhantes, de cetim e que limitavam seus movimentos." Macdonald, por sua vez, gostou do fato de Mérida ser uma personagem com força e de opinião. "Mérida não é a heroína típica", diz ela, que segue dizendo: "Eu tenho muito orgulho de fazer a voz da primeira protagonista feminina da Pixar". "A animação mexe com diferentes músculos no desempenho, porque tudo parte da sua voz", continua Macdonald. "Eu sou a rainha da sutileza quando estou trabalhando, mas não se pode contar nenhum movimento facial, então é muito difícil para mim. Mérida foi um personagem muito divertido de interpretar e sua voz não é muito diferente da minha. Eu amplifiquei o lado adolescente que nunca saiu da minha vida, eu só tinha que fingir que minha mãe estava no mesmo ambiente. Nada mexe mais com você do que seus pais." O diretor Mark Andrews viu uma ótima ligação entre Macdonald e Mérida. "Kelly é muito viva e vibrante e tem muito charme, inteligência e peculiaridades, o que funciona perfeitamente para Mérida. A personagem é engraçada e desajeitada e é capaz de rir de si mesma, mas tem uma ansiedade escocesa adolescente. Kelly Macdonald é a alma da personagem e torna Mérida realmente atraente." Macdonald certamente compartilha o amor de Mérida por sua terra natal. "Isso pode soar meio tendencioso, mas a Escócia é o país mais bonito do mundo", conclui a atriz. "Os cineastas conseguiram captar até o menor detalhe? os cenários são exuberantes e verdejantes, fazem você ter saudades de casa." Aparições ''Valente Luzes Azuis thumb|left|250px|Mérida quando criança, ganhando seu primeiro arco. Merida é vista pela primeira vez como uma criança brincando de esconde-esconde com sua mãe, a Rainha Elinor em seu aniversário. Então ela vê o arco de seu pai sobre a mesa e pede a ele para atirar uma flecha com ele. Fergus, seu pai, apresenta-a com seu próprio arco, como presente de aniversário. Ela atira acidentalmente a primeira seta para a floresta e vai para recuperá-la, até que ela vê um rastro de Will Wisps que a levam de volta a seus pais. Elinor diz a ela que as mechas levá-lo para o seu destino, mas Fergus não acredita. De repente, Mor'du ataca, e Elinor e Merida fogem enquanto Fergus fica para trás para lutar contra o urso demônio. Corajosa e impetuosa thumb|250px|Merida marchando. Anos mais tarde, Merida é uma adolescente que Elinor está tentando transformar em uma princesa adequada, apesar da objeção de Merida. Um dia, quando não há aulas, ela vai montar em seu cavalo Angus. Ela atira flechas em alvos que ela define na floresta, e só explora. Merida volta para casa para se juntar a sua família para o jantar. Enquanto ela entra, Merida ouve Fergus falando sobre sua batalha com Mor'du até que ela interrompe e diz que seu pai perdeu a perna esquerda na batalha, e Mor'du está esperando a sua chance de vingança. Momentos mais tarde, Elinor diz a Merida que os três senhores estão vindo para apresentar seus pretendentes a competir por sua mão em casamento. Não querendo isto, Merida irritadamente contesta sua mãe e vai para o quarto. Enquanto Merida está atingindo os pilares de sua cama com sua espada, Elinor entra dizendo-lhe a história de um rei que divide seu reino cada um de seus quatro filhos para governar, mas o mais velho queria governar toda a terra e por isso trouxe caos e guerra, e sua desejo de seguir seu próprio caminho levou à queda do reino. Merida se recusa a ouvir. Elinor diz a ela para ir até o fim, mas Merida ainda não quer. Momentos depois, Merida é vista com Angus falando do que ela dizia para a mãe sobre os seus desejos se ela quisesse ouvir. Merida é determinada de que ela não vai se casar com quem ganha os jogos. Dias depois, os Senhores chegam em DunBroch. Elinor prepara Merida em um apertado vestido formal e todos eles se reúnem no Grande Salão para apresentação dos pretendentes. Cada um dos Senhores apresenta seus filhos. Merida não está satisfeito com nenhum deles. Elinor proclama que somente o primogênito dos grandes líderes podem competir nos jogos o que dá uma idéia de Merida como sair do casamento: ela declara que ela escolhe tiro com arco para os Jogos Highland. A Fúria de Elinor thumb|left|250px|Merida pronta para atirar uma flecha. Quando a competição começa, Merida esconde seu arco e flecha para trás de seu trono. Como os pretendentes airam nos alvos, ela conversa com Fergus sobre cada um deles até Wee Dingwall ganhar por acidente, acertando o alvo. Ela foge e aparece no campo, declarando que ela vai atirar para sua própria mão. Ignorando os protestos de Elinor, ela atinge o alvo dos dois primeiros pretendentes. Quando ela atira uma flecha através de todo o comprimento da seta de Wee Dingwall, até o alvo, ela sorri... até que ela vê sua mãe furiosa. thumb|250px|Merida rasga a tapeçaria da família com ravia. Elinor arrasta e joga Merida para a sala na tapeçaria para falar sobre as ações de Merida, com Elinor chamando-a de uma criança e Merida chamando-a de um animal para tentar arruinar sua vida. Merida, em seguida faz fatias da tapeçaria familiar entre as fotos de si mesma e Elinor, e Elinor joga arco de Merida para o fogo. Merida fica em lágrimas e foge do castelo pois Elinor destruiu seu arco, fazendo ela se sentir horrivelmente culpada e começa a chorar. A Bruxa thumb|left|250px|Merida e corvo falando da Bruxa. Merida está chorando enquanto ela cavalga com Angus despreocupadamente pela floresta até que se depara com o anel de pedras e um rastro de Will O' os, levando ela a um entalhador. Percebendo uma vassoura que varre por si só e um corvo falando, Merida descobre que este entalhador de idade é na verdade uma bruxa, e exige um feitiço. A bruxa diz a ela para sair, ameaçando-a com facas flutuantes, até Merida oferecer a comprar de todas as suas esculturas com seu pingente em troca de um feitiço que irá mudar seu destino. A bruxa de má vontade dá e evoca uma torta amaldiçoada, que ela diz que fez para um príncipe que queria a força de dez homens, e que conseguiu o que queria. Merida leva a torta e volta para DunBroch. A Maldição thumb|250px|Merida quando criança, junto com Elinor. Ela foge de volta para a cozinha para fazer a torta apresentável, como Elinor entra na sala, aliviado ao encontrar sua filha em casa. Merida dá-lhe a torta em uma oferta falsa de paz e Elinor come um pedaço, e de repente começa a se sentir doente. Merida acompanha Elinor começa a se transformar em um urso. Merida fica horrorizada com o efeito da magia e com a ajuda de seus irmãos, Elinor vai para fora do castelo. Eles tentam voltar para a casa da Bruxa, mas ela não esta. Então eles descobrem o caldeirão da bruxa com uma imagem fantasmagórica da Bruxa na mensagem de voz da poção dizendo a Merida que ela tem até o segundo nascer do sol para quebrar o feitiço ou sua mãe continuará a ser um urso para sempre. A Bruxa diz a Merida a maneira de fazê-lo que era para lembrar o enigma "Fate ser mudado, olhar para dentro, consertar o vínculo dilacerado por orgulho". Intrigada, Merida acidentalmente sabota a casa de campo, de modo a Merida e Elinor se abrigar nos restos da casa para a noite. Merida tem um sonho sobre uma memória dela como uma criança com Elinor em que ambos estão cantando Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal). Merida e Elinor thumb|left|250px|Merida confronta Mor'du. Na manhã seguinte, Elinor traz algumas bagas e água para o café. Merida explica que os frutos são bagas venenosas e que a água tem vermes nele. Eles vão para um riacho, onde Merida ensina sua mãe para pegar peixes. Então Elinor vai para floresta e Merida a segue, mas Elinor não é ela mesma, e começa a atacá-la até que ela retorna para si mesma. Merida é confusa até ver um rastro de Will O' os e segue ele até as ruínas de um castelo. Merida cai pelo chão em uma sala do trono e percebe que era o reino da história que Elinor estava dizendo para ela. Merida vê uma pedra com três figuras e uma pedra de divisão com a quarta figura e percebe que a maldição já aconteceu antes, quando o príncipe pediu para mudar seu destino, o que resulta na queda de seu reino e sua transformação para Mor'du. Então ela vê Mor'du e ele ataca até que ela escapa com a ajuda de Elinor e fogem de volta para o círculo de pedras. Merida percebe que Elinor será como Mor'du para sempre a menos que ela costure a tapeçaria de volta para "consertar o vínculo dilacerado por orgulho" na esperança de que o feitiço vai ser quebrado. Mor'du thumb|250px|Merida defende sua mãe. Naquela noite, eles esgueirar-se para castelo. Espreitando para o Grande Salão, eles vêem Fergus e os senhores atrás de barricadas, lançado armas um para outro, à beira da guerra. Merida tenta dizer a Elinor para detê-los. Mas Elinor, em forma de urso, não pode fazer tal coisa, e então Merida tenta parar com esta loucura. Elinor, com medo de ser vista e atacada, congela-se em uma posição fixa, enquanto Merida entra no quarto e diz a eles que ela estava em reunião com Elinor. Os senhores exigem ver a rainha até os silêncios de Merida sobre todos eles. Ela conta a história do príncipe egoísta que trouxe o caos para a terra, e lembra-lhes que as lendas são lições. Os clãs eram inimigos até que eles foram ameaçados pelos invasores do norte e juntaram forças para defender suas terras. Quando eles ganharam a guerra, os clãs do rei Fergus reuni-los e fez uma aliança. Merida, então, diz que eles devem ser livres para seguir seus corações e encontrar o seu próprio amor. Os filhos dos Lordes concordam com isso e confessam a seus pais que não querem lutar por uma garota que não quer nada disso. Então, todos concordam, mas Merida percebe um guarda olhando para Elinor e distrai todo mundo, dizendo-lhes que chegou ao porão para comemorar. Quando todos já se foi, Elinor vai para a sala de tapeçaria. O Tapete thumb|left|250px|Merida se reconcilia com Elinor. Como Merida está à procura de fios e agulhas para consertar a tapeçaria, Elinor se torna selvagem novamente e ataca Merida. Quanto Fergus entra no quarto, ela o ataca, e corta o braço de Merida. Merida tenta acalmá-la, mas foge, tentando dizer a Fergus que o urso é Elinor, mas Fergus se recusa a ouvir. Ele tranca o urso na sala de tapeçaria para a proteção e dá a chave para a Maudie velho servo, enquanto ele e os Senhores ir atrás de Elinor. Merida começa a chorar novamente e chama seus irmãos até eles aparecerem... mas eles, também, se transformaram em ursos pois comeram a trota amaldiçoada. Ela diz a eles para obter a chave. Eles liberam Merida, que tenta freneticamente consertar a tapeçaria. Eles seguem os rastros de Will O' para onde Elinor foi capturada. Merida luta contra Fergus para impedir ele de matar Elinor, até que ele está convencido de que os três filhotes de urso ajudam a parar, e ele percebe que eles são seus filhos. Família Reunida thumb|250px|Merida, Elinor e Fergus se abraçam, depois do fim da maldição. De repente Mor'du aparece e ataca os soldados de Fergus. Então, ele tenta matar Merida até Elinor ficar livre. Ela salva Merida e começa a lutar contra Mor'du. Depois que Elinor bate em uma das pedras, ele se vira para matar Merida, que está segurando uma lança contra ele, até Elinor puxa-lo de volta e esmaga-o contra um menir rachado, que então esmaga-lhe a morte. Um fio de algo saído do seu corpo revela a imagem do príncipe, que acena para eles como em reconhecimento e gratidão e depois desaparece. Quando o sol começa a subir, Merida percebe que é o nascer do sol segundo, ela agarra a tapeçaria e joga em torno de Elinor, mas percebe que nada está acontecendo. Pensando que ela falhou, chorando, ela abraça sua mãe e pede desculpas por tudo e diz que ela a ama. Em seguida, a tapeçaria volta ao normal. Ela sente uma mão humana tocando seu cabelo e percebe que Elinor é humana novamente. Fergus vem e abraça sua esposa e filha. Merida lembra que ela está nua sob a tapeçaria e Fergus diz aos senhores para não olhar, assim como os trigêmeos, agora humanos, mais uma vez, vem correndo pelado e abraçam seus pais e irmã. Mais tarde, Merida e Elinor estão costurando uma tapeçaria nova com um urso até que sejam chamados para as docas para dizer adeus a Câmara dos Lordes. Então ambos vão de carona em seus cavalos e viajam pela Escócia fazendo seu vínculo mais forte do que antes. It's a Small World: The Animated Series Merida faz uma aparição na websérie, durante o episódio "Bricht and Braw", rapidamente, utilizando seu arco e flecha para atirar em alguma coisa, que não aparece na tela. Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Sofia_with_Merida.jpg|thumb|250px|Merida em ''Princesinha Sofia.]] Merida fez um aparição no episódio "A Biblioteca Secreta" da terceira temporada, exibido em 12 de outubro de 2015. Ela é a primeira personagem da Pixar a aparecer no show. Merida atira uma flecha na frente de Sofia para chamar sua atenção como ela aparece do nada. Sofia esperava que Merida pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar a bolsa de sua tia, mas Merida diz que ela não precisa dela, tudo que ela precisa é acreditar que ela pode salvá-los. Inicialmente, Sofia ainda se sente duvidosa de que ela não pode fazê-lo, mas com um pouco mais do incentivo de Merida, Sofia dispara uma flecha do seu arco, ela finalmente ganha a confiança de que ela precisa para salvar Minimus e Mazzimo e cumprir sua tarefa. Merida e a Tia Tilly assistem Sofia decolar com o cavalo alado Athena e voa para o resgate. ''WiFi Ralph Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:501ImMerida.png|thumb|250px|Merida em ''Once Upon a Time.]] Merida é uma personagem na quinta temporada da série da ABC. Ela é interpretada pela atriz escocesa Amy Manson. Na série, seu pai morreu em uma batalha contra o exército de Camelot, e ela precisa assumir o trono de Dunbroch, o que os clãs vizinhos não concordam, pois acham que uma mulher não pode guiar eles. Mesmo assim, ela segue com a coroação, até ser interrompida pela Bruxa, que quer sua dívida paga (o Rei Fergus fez um acordo com a Bruxa e disse que pagaria depois da guerra). Ela diz que Merida teria que conseguir o capacete mágico que a Bruxa deu a seu pai ou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro (que Dunbroch não tinha). Merida segue em sua jornada para encontrar o capacete, que esta com o Rei Arthur e Zelena. Depois de uma batalha, ela consegue recuperar o capacete. Enquanto isso, os clãs se unem e sequestram os tri-gêmeos, irmãos de Merida. Com a ajuda de Bela, ela consegue recuperar. Com tudo resolvido, Merida retorna para sua coroação, até que novamente é interrompida pela Bruxa, que explica que Merida não precisava conseguir o capacete para pagar a dívida, ela só queria saber se Merida faria tudo por seu reino. Ela é finalmente coroada rainha de Dunbroch, e jura vingança ao Rei Arthur, por ter matado o seu pai. Vídeo games ''Valente thumb|250px No vídeo game que leva o mesmo título do filme, Merida é uma personagem jogável. O jogo se inicia contando a história do filme, até a parte onde Elinor se transforma em um urso, que é onde o jogador pode começar a usar Merida como um avatar. No vídeo game, o jogador deve enfrentar diversas missões para poder desvendar os mistérios do filme. Outros personagens do filme também estão disponíveis como avatares. Temple Run: Brave Neste jogo, lançado como aplicativo para os sistemas Apple iOS, Merida é a personagem jogável. Ela deve fugir de Mor'du, e enfrentar diversos obstáculos para chegar ao nível final. Disney INFINITY Merida apareceu uma versão miniatura do jogo ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, que permite o jogador usar a personagem na nova plataforma. ''Disney Princesa thumb|250px|Merida com seu "design para a coroação" (esquerda e com seu "design básico" (direita). Ela é a décima primeira princesa da franquia de produtos, ''Disney Princesa. Designs Em 2013, ela recebeu algumas mudanças para o novo design, conhecido como "Princesa Deluxe". O vestido de Merida se tornou mais brilhante na cor, seus ombros são mostrados, e diversos detalhes com brilho foram adicionados a roupa, além de um cinto com um pedaço de um kilt com o brasão que representa o Clã DunBroch. Os cabelos encaracolados de Merida são muito mais suaves, em vez da forma mais bagunçada, mostrada no filme. Houve, no entanto, controvérsias sobre seu novo design, citando, entre outras coisas, o sexismo. Em resposta à petição da Change.ong, com mais de 200 mil assinaturas, a Disney afirmou que esta controvérsia foi "fora de proporção" e que este design seria usado para "uma linha limitada de produtos", e como uma "versão estilizada" para a coroação de Merida. Mesmo que muitos estão convencidos de que a Disney não tem usado o novo design de Merida (porque ela aparece em seu visual original do filme no site da Disney Princesa), isso não é verdade. O site da franquia nunca foi atualizado com o novo design de Merida, assim, como a Disney insistiu: "você não pode empurrar para trás algo que nunca foi alterado, para começo". Os produtos foram planejados para o verão de 2013, devido a isso, durante a época da coroação, não haviam muitos produtos existentes ainda. Em outubro, um novo design de Merida, que estava mais de acordo com os desejos do público foi liberado. No inicio de 2014, o novo design de Merida era usado apenas em seu marketing "pessoal", quando ela está sozinha em mercadoria. Em produtos aonde era vista junto com as outras princesas (também em todos os comunicados de imprensa, livros e revistas) seu antigo "design para a coroação" era usado, para fazê-la parecer mais com as outras princesas. No entanto, mais tarde, a Disney decidiu que Merida só iria aparecer com o novo design, mais próximo da imagem do filme, abandonando de vez o "design para a coroação". Em 2015, Disney desenvolveu um novo design para a franquia Disney Princesa. Este design foi baseado na versão definitiva de Merida, e foi inspirado em art pop, dando menos detalhes a personagem. Merchandising ''Mattel Merida fez sua estreia na linha de bonecas da Mattel no conjunto ''Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, assim como Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram. Logo após sua coroação, ela ganhou uma boneca chamada Colorful Curls Merida e um conjunto com sua mãe, seu cavalo Angus e seus irmãos trigêmeos chamado Merida's Family Gift Set. Merida também foi adicionada a linha Sparkling Princess em 2013 e faz parte atualmente da linha MagiClip. Seu cavalo Angus ganhou uma versão na linha Shimmer Style. Merida também esta na linha Floral Princess. ''Hasbro Em 2016, Merida faz parte na linha de bonecas ''Disney Princess Royal Shimmer depois veio a linha Disney Princess Magical Story Skirt e na linha de cosméticos e bonecas de miniaturas, Disney Princess Little Kingdom. ''Lego Merida é uma das princesas que aparecem na linha System lançada em 2014 pela Lego. Ela recebeu um conjunto chamado Merida's Highland Games, que é baseado na famosa cena aonde ela rasga seu vestido e atinge o alvo com sua flecha. Sua boneca tem um cabelo muito menor, e seus irmãos, Harris, Hubert e Hamish, fazem uma aparição em formas de ursos. Ela não faz mais parte da linha, atualmente. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Merida dos parques da Disney. Atualmente, Merida é uma personagem muito comum para conhecer e cumprimentar em vários parques da Disney. No ''Magic Kingdom, ela pode ser encontrada no jardim de conto de fadas no Fantasyland. Ela também é vista às vezes no World Showcase no Epcot. No Disneyland Park em Paris, ela conhece os hóspedes perto do It's a Small World. No Hong Kong Disneyland, ela pode ser encontrada no Mickey and the Wondrous Book ao lado de Ariel e Rapunzel. Em Shanghai Disneyland, ela também é vista no Enchated Storybook Castle e Golden Fairytale Fanfare. Disney On Ice Merida faz aparição no show no Disney On Ice: Rockin' Ever After. Ela faz o mesmo papel do filme, com algumas alterações. Ela estrelou o show ao lado de Ariel, Bela e Rapunzel. Canções * Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal) Galeria Trivialidades * Em 11 de Maio de 2013, Merida entrou para franquia Disney Princesa, fazendo dela a primeira princesa feita inteiramente pela Pixar. Ela também é: * a segunda Disney Princesa ruiva, a primeira é Ariel. Também é a terceira princesa da Disney com olhos azuis, Cinderela é a primeira e Ariel é a segunda. * a segunda Disney Princesa com sardas, a primeira é Rapunzel. * a segunda princesa feita por computador, a primeira foi Rapunzel. * a primeira princesa que não canta em seu filme, com exeção para uma música que ela canta quanto criança junto a sua mãe. * a primeira em que seu filme não é um musical. * ela é a segunda princesa com irmãos biológicos, a primeira é Ariel. * a primeira com irmãos do sexo oposto. As outras princesas só tiveram irmãs * a quinta princesa Disney com uma atitude considerada rebelde, a primeira é Ariel, a segunda Jasmine, a terceira Pocahontas, e Rapunzel é a quarta; * a terceira princesa a usar uma arma, a primeira é Mulan e a segunda é Rapunzel. * a segunda princesa a treinar com arco e flecha, Mulan é a primeira. * a única princesa que não tem um cartão no Magic Kingdom. * a terceira princesa que foi vista vestindo uma capa, Branca de Neve é a primeira e Aurora é a segunda. * a quarta princesa Disney que tem um companheiro cavalo. Cinderela, Bela, e Mulan sendo as primeiras. * a quarta sendo mostrada como criança em seu filme. Cinderela, Tiana e Rapunzel são as primeiras. * a segunda princesa com um pai fisicamente transformado. Ariel é a primeira. * a segunda princesa visivelmente cortada, a primeira é Mulan. * a primeira princesa da franquia a ter o vilão morto por seu pai. * quinta princesa Disney que tem um casamento indesejado como fonte de conflito. Aurora é a primeira (pois ela não sabia que o príncipe destinado a ela Phillip), Bela é a segunda (pois Gaston quer se casar com ela), Jasmine é a terceira (com seu pai tentando fazer com que ela se case antes de seu aniversário) e Pocahontas é a quarta (em que seu pai esta tentando casar ela com Kocoum). * a primeira princesa que não tem um interesse amoroso. * a primeira princesa a ter o cabelo totalmente cacheado. * a primeira princesa a ter um sinal no corpo. * a princesa que não é baseada em contos de fadas, mitos, ou eventos da vida real. * a quinta princesa Disney a ter sua localização informada. Bela é a primeira na França, Pocahontas é a segunda na Virginia, EUA, Mulan é a terceira na China e Tiana é a quarta na Lousiana, EUA. * a terceira princesa da Disney a praticar algum esporte. Pocahontas é a primeira, já que ela é capaz de passar por diversas corredeiras com canoa, e Mulan é a segunda, praticando artes marciais. * Merida é a primeira protagonista feminina na história da Pixar. * Ela é a terceira princesa feita pela Pixar, as primeiras são Atta e Dot de Vida de Inseto. No entanto, ela é a primeira princesa humana. * Reese Witherspoon foi originalmente escalada para personagem, mais devido a conflitos de agendas, ela acabou desistindo da personagem. * Ela é a segunda protagonista a ter talentos em arco e flecha, sendo Robin Hood o primeiro. Mulan é a segunda a estar envolvida com arco e flecha. * Merida tem mais de 1.500 fios de cabelos. * Se os cachos de Merida fossem alisados, ele chegaria ao meio da panturrilha. * Ela tem 22 trajes diferentes. * A personalidade de Merida foi feita a partir de uma das filhas de Brenda Chapman e de um de seus amigos. * Merida foi a segunda personagem Disney a conhecer alguém que se transformou em um urso. O primeiro sendo Tanana em '' Irmão Urso. * Originalmente Merida e Jovem MacGuffin teriam um relacionamento, mais a idéia foi esquecida durante a produção. * Provavelmente, DunBroch esta definido em Glencoe, na Escócia. * Ela é a terceira personagem da Pixar que não tem um interesse amoroso. Os primeiros são Sulley e Remy. * Com exceção do conjunto ''Merida's Family Gift Set, Merida nunca apareceu em uma linha de bonecas da Mattel com seu vestido azul marinho. * Merida não tem um animal de estimação na franquia Palace Pets. Ligações externas * Merida na Pixar Wiki (Portugal) de:Merida en:Merida es:Mérida fi:Merida fr:Mérida hr:Merida it:Merida ru:Мерида tr:Merida zh:梅莉達 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens de Valente Categoria:Personagens escoceses Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Personagens da Pixar Categoria:Guerreiros Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Cavaleiros Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Categoria:Humanos